Living in a Nightmare
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: Zoey and the others are trying to do whatever they can to survive. The constant struggle of trying to survive is wearing Zoey down. How much longer can she survive? Follows the story of the No Mercy campaign along with a new storyline. Zoey's POV
1. Introduction

**"Living in a Nightmare"**

**Left 4 Dead Fan Fiction**

_A/N: Just an introduction to get it started and see how people like it so far. Reviews would be great. Thanks._

Introduction:

The fog was thick. It was light enough to be morning, but the sun refused to shine. I stared out the barred window of the metal door. It looked clear but I feared what lurked the streets.

It is another day, another beginning, another safe house. It's all the same.

It's another day of wondering whether or not I'll survive today. Will we all survive? I sure hope so.

A distant screech filled the air. I shivered as I stared out, praying it wasn't heading toward us.

"Couldn't sleep?" Francis asked.

"It's morning. It's when I wake. I don't have the ability to sleep in as you do." I smiled at him.

He chuckled at my words.

"How could you anyways with this entire racket? It haunts me." I spoke as I stared out the door.

"You just worry too much." He replied.

"How can you not?" I questioned.

"We're safe in here." He answered.

"But for how long?" I looked up at him.

I stood gazing into his eyes.

"You know we'll protect you Zoey. We all protect each other." Francis reassured.

I nodded unable to speak. His words were re-assuring but I couldn't help but freak on the inside.

"Is it time to head out?" I asked.

"Yes. We'll be okay. Trust me." He said when he saw my nervous look.

I turned to him. "I do."

He pulled me into a hug and I clinged onto him. He pulled away slowly and smiled slightly at me and nodded.

I looked out the door and sighed.

Welcome to the living nightmare.


	2. In your place, on the radio, it's a riot

Living in a Nightmare

Left 4 Dead Fan fiction

A/N: I want to thank Black Dragon41 and Mace for sending in reviews/feedback. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 1: "In your place, on the radio, it's a riot, it's a riot..."

We grabbed what we could. Health packs, guns, ammo, anything that didn't overload and slow us down. I un-holstered my double pistols as we headed for the door. I looked to the others then nodded along with them to Louis. He removed the bar and pulled out his weapon before opening it. Bill walked out first followed by Louis. I looked to Francis who motioned for me to go.

"I've got your back." He spoke.

I nodded and followed Louis. Now is not the time to be scared.

The fog remained thick. It gave an eerie welcome to those who treaded in it. I could hear the groans and miserable sounds of the undead walking amongst us. I couldn't see a thing. If it wasn't for the closeness to Louis, I would have lost him. I turned my head to make sure that Francis was still behind me.

"Look out!" I shouted.

Francis turned quickly as did Louis and Francis.

A horde came rushing toward us. Their mouths dripped with saliva as they hungered for us. I shot off my pistols leading the others to do the same. As each zombie fell, others seemed to join the riot. They were unpredictable and difficult to determine where they were. Francis blasted off multiple heads with each pull of the trigger.

"Duck!"

I knelt to the ground as a zombie went flying over me.

"Hunter!" I shouted.

I stood and went back to back with the others in a tight circle. The horde had stopped and the hunter was no where in sight.

"Where is it?" I whispered.

No one responded. I took that as a queue to remain quiet. It felt as if hours had past just pointing my gun toward any inch of the fog, waiting for something... anything.

I lowered my guns and sighed.

A loud screech flew through the foggy sky as a dark shadow came towards me. I tried to move backward and just fell to the ground as my back collided with Bill's. The hunter pounced on me as it attempted to rip the flesh from my bones.

"Get it off me! Get it off!" I yelled.

Bill pushed it off and I heard continuous fire as Francis helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Francis asked.

"Yeah. He didn't get me too bad." I replied.

"Thanks." I responded as I brushed myself off.

"Anyone know where Mercy Hospital is?" Louis asked.

"There is a way through the sewers." Bill replied.

"I hate sewers." Francis muttered. I chuckled at his words.

"Is there another way?" I asked.

"I'm sure we could find one." Bill responded.

"Well, lets get moving! We don't have time to just stand around." Francis spoke.

"There is a convenient store not too far from here. I'm sure they have maps of the town." I suggested.

"I'd say thats our only hope." Louis sighed.

"Lead the way Zoey." Francis said.

I walked to the direction of the store on high alert. My flashlight barely helped with the fog. Footsteps ran at full charge toward me. I heard a bang beside me and turned to see a corpse laying awkwardly. I looked toward the group and saw Francis with his shotgun raised.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem."

"This way." I spoke and continued toward the store. We kept quiet to not attract any unwanted attention.

"Do you guys hear that?!" Louis exclaimed.

We stood still listening to a helicopter in flight coming closer.

"It's a helicopter! We're saved!" He exclaimed and ran after the sound.

"Hey! Over here!" He yelled as he stood in the street waving his arms. "Hey!"

"Louis!" Bill exclaimed. "Get over here!"

Louis sighed and turned back to us. a heard a loud screech and saw the shocked look on Louis' face that meant trouble. The hunter pounced on him and I acted on instinct.

"Help! Get it off me!" He exclaimed. I shoved the hunter and shot at it with each pistol until it died. The hunter landed on the car setting off an alarm.

"Zoey, you might want to get us there fast." Bill spoke.

I helped louis up and looked around.

Screeches echoed in the city.

"Horde coming fast!" Francis shouted.

We ran toward the store with the horde chasing us. Shots were fired all over from all of us, body after body falling.

"This way!" I yelled.

I ran inside the building and checked the inside while they blockaded the door.

I grabbed a snack as I searched for the maps.

'Hey! Pills! These could come in handy." Louis said.

"The maps are over here!" Bill called.

We went over to him and the boys surrounded me as I opened the map.

"West street is what we're on." I spoke.

A loud bang followed by others sounded on our blockade.

"Mercy hospital is a little ways out." I said.

"Any shortcuts?" Francis asked.

"Sewers is our best option so far that I'm seeing." I replied.

"There must be a back route."

Another loud bang came from the outside.

"I- I'm not sure." I stuttered as I got nervous.

Bill, Louis, and Francis aimed their guns at the door.

"Well look faster!" Francis exclaimed.

"Don't push me Francis!" I yelled.

"Zoey, we don't have much time... Please hurry." Bill said as calmly as possible.

"There are some streets that go to it too, but it's-"

A loud breaking sound cause my head to snap toward the door. My eyes widened and the others stepped back slowly.

"Tank!"


End file.
